The goal of the SPORE in Endometrial Cancer Developmental Research Program (DRP) is to recruit and support developmental research projects in endometnal cancer for future incorporation as full SPORE projects or application for other major peer-review funding. The types of studies to be supported include projects in basic research, clinical research, epidemiologic studies, and cancer prevention and control research in endometnal cancer. Projects will expand the scope of translational research and increase the number of investigators committed to Endometnal cancer. This program will be open to all of the participating institutions in the SPORE and any of their collaborators. In addition, plans in year 2 call for development of new projects with other SPOREs. This program along with the Career Development Program is consistent with the Siteman Cancer Center's overall commitment to the recruitment of minority investigators. New research projects will be solicited and funded through developmental funds. Two to three developmental projects will be funded each year throughout the life of the SPORE. Requests For Applications (RFA) for developmental projects in Endometnal cancer research will be requested once per year. All developmental project applications will be reviewed by a Research Development Committee consisting of seven scientists (representing basic and applied science) with expertise in Endometrial, or related cancers or relevant science, a biostatistician, a patient advocate, and ad hoc members, as necessary (special expertise, no conflict of interest). This committee will make recommendations to the Endometnal SPORE Steering Committee, which will make final decisions.